1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for mounting slidable doors on rails for movement thereon, and more particularly refers to a structure wherein the elevation of the doors may be readily adjusted to compensate for out-of-plumb installations without the necessity for disassembly of the door and rail structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By-pass doors generally comprise one or more doors each comprising a frame in which a panel of plastic or glass is mounted. The doors have hangers affixed at the top of each door on which rollers are rotatably mounted and the rollers each engage a track which is fixably mounted. Because the doors must at times be mounted in installations which are out-of-plumb, a provision must be made for adjusting the elevation of the doors with respect to the installation. This has conventionally been accomplished in one of several ways. In one structure a portion of the frame on which the hanger is mounted is provided with a series of holes at varying elevations from the edge of the panel. In another structure an elongate slot is positioned at an acute angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the frame member in which it is provided to permit the fastener for the hanger to be affixed at various elevations. However, the prior structures require the door assembly to be taken out from the header track or rail or in some case even disassembled in order to perform the adjustment.